1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to N-(arylthioalkyl)-N'-(aminoalkyl)ureas and thioureas and oxidation derivatives, acid addition salts and hydrates thereof and a method of treating cardiac arrhythmias therewith and pharmaceutical compositions therefor.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Oxygen analogs:
N'-[2-(Diethylamino]ethyl]-N-methyl-N [2-(phenoxy)ethyl]urea, and PA0 N-Methyl-N-[2-(phenoxy)ethyl]-N'-[2-(pyrrolidinyl)ethyl]urea PA0 2-chloroethyl 3,5-dichlorophenyl sulfone, PA0 2-chloroethyl 3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl sulfone, PA0 2-chloroethyl 4-trifluoromethylphenyl sulfone, PA0 2-chloroethyl 4-cyanophenyl sulfone, PA0 2-chloroethyl 4-nitrophenylsulfone, PA0 N-[2-[(3,5-dichlorophenyl)sulfonyl]ethyl]-1-methylethanamine, PA0 N-[2-[(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)sulfonyl]ethyl]-1-methylethanamine, PA0 1-methyl-N-[2-[4-trifluoromethylphenyl)sulfonyl]ethyl]ethanamine, PA0 N-[2-[(4-cyanophenyl)sulfonyl]ethyl-1-methylethanamine, and PA0 1-methyl-N-[2-[(4-nitrophenyl)sulfonyl]ethyl]ethanamine PA0 cyclohexylamine, PA0 aniline, and PA0 benzylamine PA0 N-cyclohexyl-N-[2-[2-(phenylsulfonyl)ethyl]amine, PA0 N-phenyl-N-[2-(phenylsulfonyl)ethyl]amine, and PA0 N-benzyl-N-[2-(phenylsulfonyl)ethyl]amine. PA0 2-chloroethyl p-bromophenyl sulfone, PA0 2-chloroethyl 4-t-butylphenyl sulfone, PA0 2-chloroethyl 2-furanylmethyl sulfone, PA0 2-chloroethyl benzyl sulfone, and PA0 2-chloroethyl 3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl sulfone, PA0 (a) N-[2-[(4-bromophenyl)sulfonyl]ethyl]-2-propanamine, PA0 (b) N-[2-[(4-t-butylphenyl)sulfonyl]ethyl]-2-propanamine, PA0 (c) N-[2-[(2-furanylmethyl)sulfonyl]ethyl]-2-propanamine, PA0 (d) N-[2-[(phenylmethyl)sulfonyl]ethyl]-2-propanamine, and PA0 (e) N-[2-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]sulfonyl]ethyl]-2-propanamine.
have been disclosed by Koelzer, P. P. and Wehr, K. H. in Arzneim. Forsch 9, 113-20 (1959). Anesthetic activity in animals was disclosed but clinical use was said to be unlikely.
Oxygen analogs in a method of treating cardiac arrhythmias in animals is the subject of copending application U.S. Ser. No. 265,510 filed May 20, 1981. The oxidation derivatives, the sulfonyl compounds of the present invention have less CNS side effects than the corresponding oxygen analogs.